kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura's Mother
(by Otobe) |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 39 |relatives = Husband Sakura Mamiya (daughter) |occupation = Housewife |anime = Episode 20 |japanese = Fumi Hirano |manga = Volume 07 (Chapter 65)}}She is Sakura Mamiya's mother. Her maiden name is Miyamae (宮前). Appearance She has a similar facial structure to her daughter's. She has messy, neck-length dark green hair, dark grey eyes and pale skin complexion. She is usually seen wearing a yellow-and-brown striped apron over a pink long-sleeved shirt and a long purple skirt, along with orange slippers. In her high school days, she looked identical to her daughter, except for her hair and eye color. Personality She’s a cheerful woman, known to get carried away when cooking and makes/buys too much food. Biography Past She was a student of Sankai High, and a member of the Broadcasting club. On her first date, she went to a Awaawa Club Live and secretly recorded it on a cassette tape, and lent it to her friend Otobe so he could make a re-recording of it. However, as he was shocked to learn that she had gone on a date with another boy, he got absent-minded and accidentally used her tape to record a review meeting, which upset her. Around 16 years ago, she made a family with an unknown man and gave birth to Sakura. She stays at home as a housewife while her husband works at a bank, and she’s unaware of her daughter’s ability to see ghosts. Plot She makes her first appearance when her house suddenly becomes overrun by ghosts, although she is unable to see them. This led her to meet her daughter’s classmate Rinne Rokudō, when Sakura invited him to investigate about the spirits floating through their house, and also Tsubasa Jūmonji and Ageha who tagged along, and she cheerfully cooked dinner for them. She appears occasionallyChapters 117 (Episode 57), 191 (Episode 49), 256 (Episode 67), and is mentioned when Sakura brings extra food that she made/bought to Rinne.Chapters 49 (Episode 17), 146 (Episode 47), 151 (Episode 60), 180, 198, 279, 297, 305, 352 At one point, she meets the spirit of Otobe, who lingered as he had found someone else who had recorded the Awaawa Club Live on a cassette tape and wanted to bring a re-recording of it to her. She believed him to be his son, and got nostalgic and made a joyous reaction upon receiving the tape, which allowed Otobe to pass on.Chapter 261, Episode 70 In her final appearance, just as her daughter goes out, she gives her a bag of overcooked cookies, and asks if she's going on a date with Rinne, to which she answers yes.Chapter 398 Relationships Sakura Mamiya The two are on good terms. It's suggested by her mother's behavior that she is easygoing and trusts her daughter. Rinne Rokudō She knows about him being poor and doesn’t mind letting him have her extra food. She had no objection when her daughter goes on a date with him at the end of the story. Rokumon Rokumon clearly likes her, as she once greeted him with some milk. Otobe The fact that she was able to recognize him as a ghost (although she believed him to be his son) and showed no sign of anger evidently means that he was a significant old friend to her, and wasn’t still mad at him. Quotes * "What's wrong, Sakura? Hurry up and eat." (どうしたの桜？早く食べちゃいなさい。) - Chapter 65, to Sakura who is distracted by spirits Trivia * She is voiced by , who provided the voice of Lum from , another series. In fact, her color scheme may be a strong reference to Lum, and she is physically similar to Fumi Hirano. * The tape incident is estimated to have happened 21 years ago, as she was wearing a blue string tie for third year student and is now 39 years old. Gallery Miyamae.jpg Miyamae shocked.jpg Miyamae upset.jpg Sakura and her mother.png|Mother and Daughter Mother Mamiya's dinner.png|Mother's dinner Sakura's mother in Sakura's room.jpg|Nostalgic Season 2 Ending,jpg.jpeg References See Also Category:Human Category:Female Category:Major Characters Category:Characters